The present invention relates to a refrigerator and specifically a method of forming passageways in a foam insulated refrigerator door for receiving conduits including utilities for supplying electrical power or fluids to plug-in modules at one or more locations.
Currently designed refrigerators may include adjustable shelves and some optional accessories, such as ice makers and water dispensers, which can be part of the original equipment of the refrigerator or, in some cases, added on to specific modules premanufactured to accommodate such additional components. A refrigerator typically will have shelving in the door which can be adjustable but otherwise has very little ability to change the configuration of the refrigerator shelving either in the cabinet of the refrigerator or in the door. There exists a need, therefore, for a refrigerator which can accommodate new accessories in modular form at owner selected locations within a refrigerator and particularly in its door. In order to accommodate such flexibility, it would be desirable to provide a refrigerator having a modular architecture to provide specialized functions, new features, and flexibility to the consumer in selecting desired features.